Zamasu
Zamasu was the North Kaio of Universe 10 and the Kaioshin apprentice of Gowasu. Appearance Zamasu is a Shinjin with light green skin, narrow eyes with grey irises, and a white mohawk. He weras a grey and yellow Kaioshin coat, a long-sleeve, violet shirt, blue pants, a light blue obi sash, white boots, and orange earrings. Personality Relationships Gowasu Humans Son Goku Goku Black Abilities and Power Techniques * * : * : History Past "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga On Planet Babari, Zamasu, accompanied by Gowasu, watched as the Babarians attacked each other and Zamasu found them uncivilized and savage. Gowasu, saying the Babarians of the present are savage, he said they would not know about 1,000 years in the future so he grabbed a Time Ring, being the first time Zamasu has seen one. As Gowasu put on the ring on his finger, he explained that it was previously used 400 years before Zamasu became his student and how the Time Rings only allow one to travel into the future but are able to return. Zamasu was then showed the box of Time Rings and Gowasu explained that the rings on the top row are created when history has changed, meaning time travel causes them to form. As Gowasu was explaining a human from Universe 12 caused the first Time Ring to form, he noticed four Time Rings in the case, meaning a new parallel world was created recently. Zamasu understood the Time Rings and wanted to go to Planet Babari 1,000 years into the future. Zamasu then was given an earring because the Time Rings are only used by the Kaioshin to see the future. Zamasu was told to put the earring on the his left ear so he and Gowasu did not merge, but Gowasu jokingly asked Zamasu if he wanted to merge but Zamasu was uncertain. Zamasu and Gowasu then traveled 1,000 years into the future.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 One thousand years into the future on Planet Babari, Zamasu and Gowasu noticed the Babarians had begun civilization but Zamasu found the Babarians attacking one another, leaving Zamasu to believe the humans are not worth keeping. Gowasu told Zamasu to look at an individual in a coat but a Babarian suck behind them and attempted to attack them. Zamasu however blasted the Babarian with a kiai. As Gowasu demanded for them to leave, Zamasu chopped the Babarian with a God Split Cut without Gowasu's wishes. Gowasu was furious with Zamasu and demanded to leave. Once they returned to the temple in the Kaioshin Realm, Zamasu gave Gowasu back his Potara. Zamasu explained his reasoning for killing the Babarian under Gowasu's request but Gowasu explained every life if significant. Zamasu was conflicted on the purpose of the role of the Kaioshin so Gowasu explained the Kaioshin are to watch over the humans, but if the humans threaten the balance of the universe, they must find a way to diffuse the situation. Gowasu understood Zamasu's justice but said he needed to be more lenient and open-minded. Zamasu was disappointed because of the power he worked for he would not be able to use. He then apologized for his actions. Gowasu then asked for Zamasu to put on a kettle of tea because of the venture to Planet Babari. Inside the temple, Zamasu was watching a video on the Goku and Hit fight in the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition on GodTube. Gowasu appeared and noticed the search was for Son Goku and was surprised of his interest in him. Zamasu stated that their power was able to capture the attention of the Gods of Destruction. After the tournament concluded, Zamasu asked Gowasu about the planets above the arena, so Gowasu explained they were the Dragon Balls and according to a legend have the ability to grant any wish. He also mentioned the Dragon Balls were the prize for the tournament. Zamasu was shocked hearing of the Dragon Balls and their abilities. On Zuno's planet, Zuno was explaining to Zamasu the power of the Dragon Balls. After he concluded, Zamasu wondered if he had to collect all seven, but Zuno denied taking more questions. However, Zamasu threatened to kill Zuno in an instant because he was a Kaio and restated his question. Zuno responded confirming his question, but he said the light of the Dragon Balls were out and had to wait a year. Zamasu then asked for Zuno to reveal the location of the Dragon Balls, confusing him. He also asked about Son Goku and if it were possible to switch the bodies of a god and human.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Sometime later, Zamasu returned to the Kaioshin Realm and apologized to Gowasu and stated he received an emergency summons from his Kaio successor. Zamasu was informed of his guests: the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus, and the angel Whis, and greeted the two. Beerus asked Zamasu of his whereabouts and Zamasu reexplained his visit to the new North Kaio. Beerus continued to question Zamasu, asking about his appearance at Zuno's and why he asked about the Dragon Balls and Goku. Zamasu stated he saw it on GodTube and it piqued his interest. Suddenly, the East Kaioshin, Shin, appeared and stated he went to the future and witnessed Zamasu's evil deeds. At Gowasu request to say something, Zamasu's face became more menacing as he stated he deeds were righteous.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Zamasu said since his plan was carried out in the future, he could not die then. He created a God Split Cut as he said his plan was about to begin. As Zamasu charged Beerus, the latter grabbed his wrist and stated they have seen his true colors before destroying him, reducing Zamasu to sand. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Zamasu is a Japanese archaic verb for "to be." References SIte Navigation Category:Shinjin Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Kaioshin Category:Heavenly People Category:Villains Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Trunks Arc Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters